List of Items in Wild Arms ACF
A Abyss Key: Opens locked doors in the Abyss; 50 total. Alter Part: Key item. Needed to upgrade ARMs and character's special abilities. Ambrosia: Cures all status affects and restores all HP for one target. Anna's Bracelet: Key item. Dropped by Gigamantis in Gento Soen Antidote: Cures Poison Status Effect. B Bar: Key item. Needed to restore a bar in Adlehyde. Beast Medal: Key item. One on each floor of Abyss; 100 total. Bent Dog Tag: Key item. Needed to progress in Arctica Castle. Black Pass: Key item. Needed to enter Black Market. Blue Virtue: Key item. Blue mirror needed to enter Giant's Cradle. Breath Mint: Cures Sleep status effect. Broken Helm: Key item. Needed to get a new ship. Burnt Dog Tag: Key item. Needed to progress in Arctica Castle. C Crest Graph: Key item; 32 total. Magic spells can be bound to individual runes. Crystal Flower: Key item. Crystalized flower needed in order to propose marriage. Cut Dog Tag: Key item. Needed to progress in Arctica Castle. D Dark Gem: Unleashes Dark elemental attack. Single target; one use. Defense Unit: Key item. Needed to recruit Zed. Dirty Dog Tag: Key item. Needed to progress in Arctica Castle. Dispellado: Key item. Needed to obtain Dan Dairam. Dragon Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Zephyr's power inside. Dragon Scale: Key item. Needed to enter Dragon Shrine. Duplicator: Magical key that opens sealed books, chests, and doors. E Earth Gem: Unleashes Earth elemental attack. Single target; one use. EX File Key: Key item. Can unlock special features at the end of the game. Exodus Orb: Key item. Allows us er to quickly escape Abyss. F Field Viewer: Key item. Allows player to view the world map. Fire Gem: Unleashes Fire elemental attack. Single target; one use. Force Carrot: Completely fills one character's FP Gauge. Formula Cut: Key item. Shortens Guardian summon sequences. Freedom Key: Key item. Needed to get two Guardians Runes. G Gauge Repair: Key item. Makes encounter gauge increase by 2 after battle. Gella Card: Earns double the amount of Gella after battle. Gemini Circuit: Key item; does not appear in inventory. Needed to power up airship. Gemini Part: Key item; does not appear in inventory. Needed to power up airship. Giant Ocarina: Key item. Calls Golem to your current spot on world map. Gimel Coin: Lets you save (almost) anywhere and restart a battle instead of going to game over screen. Goddess Idol: Key Item. Stone Statue with Raftina's power inside. H Hard Grape: Cures Petrification status effect. Heal Berry: Recovers 100 HP. Holy Berry: Key item. Not visible in inventory; used in boss battle. Hospital: Key item. Needed to fix hospital in Adlehyde. I Ice Gem: Unleashes Ice elemental attack. Single target; one use. ID Card: Key item. Needed to get Hell Scream Rune. Item Scope: Key item. Allows player to find items on world map. K Kizzim Blue: Needed to progress in Malduke. Kizzim Green:Needed to progress in Malduke. Kizzim Red:Needed to progress in Malduke. L Light Gem: Unleashes Light elemental attack. Single target; one use. Lion Idol: Key Item. Stone Statue with Justine's power inside. Lucky Card: Doubles EXP gained in battle for one character. LVL Apple: Increases target's level by 1. M Mayor's House: Key item. Needed to rebuild the mayor's house in Adlehyde. Medicene: Cures Disease status effect. Mega Berry: Recovers 2000 HP. Migrant Seal: Key item; 20 in total. Having more lets you cancel more random encounters. Monster Egg: Use on World Map to fight Humpty Dumpty. Monster Medal: Key item. Automatically obtained after collecting all 100 Beast Medals. Mountain Orb: Key item. Needed to progress in Dragon Shrine. N Name Tag: Permanently Rename NPC character in front of you. Nectar: Heals Max HP Reduce status effect; fully restores VIT Gauge. O Ocean Orb: Key item. Needed to progress in Dragon's Shrine. Old Dog Tag: Key item. Needed to progress in Arctica Castle. P Part Scope: Key item. Makes player more likely to encounter Alter Parts after battle. Pinwheel: Cures Confusion status effect Potion Berry: Recovers 500 HP. R Red Malice: Key item. Artifact needed to enter Giant's Cradle. Repair Shop: Key item. Needed to restore Tom's repair shop in Adlehyde. Residence: Key item. Needed to restore a house in Adlehyde. Revive Fruit: Revives one character with partial HP. River Orb: Key item. Needed to progress in Dragon Shrine. Rune Drive: Key item. Needed to upgrade Golem. Rusty Dogtag: Key item. Needed to progress in Arctica Castle. S Saber Fang: Key item. Needed to fight Flash in Devil's Playground. Savvy Key: Key item. Needed to progress in De La Metalica. Secret Tools: Key item. Needed to fix Guardian statue in Adlehyde. Sky Orb: Key item. Needed to progress in Dragon Shrine. Small Flower: Raises Luck by one level. Sonar Kit: Key item. Shows undiscovered items and Millenium Puzzles on world map. Stuffed Toy: Key item. Sadie's lost stuffed animal. T Target Tool: Key item. Highlights spots of interest. Teardrop: Key item. Needed to progress at certain points and open certain doors. Teleport Gem: Teleports user to a previously visited town or village. Thunder Gem: Unleashes Thunder elemental attack. Single target; one use. Toolbox: Key item. Needed to start the rebuilding of Adlehyde sidequest. Tool Shop: Key item. Needed to repair Tool Shop in Adlehyde. Toy Hammer: Cures Amnesia status effect. Tracker: Key item. Displays floor number of dungeon you're in. W Walpurgis Night: Key item. Found in and needed to progress in Epitaph Sea. Water Gem: Unleashes Water elemental attack. Single target; one use. Whistle: Key item. Used to call Sweet Candy II to near-by shoreline. Wind Gem: Unleashes Wind elemental attack. Single target; one use. WITCH:: Key item. There are nine episodes and one final episode; needed to read story book. Category:Wild Arms ACF Category:Items